trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
CynicalOmniscience
Introduction } |name = Autumn Black |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal= |-|Dream= |-|God-Tier= |-|Trollsona= |-|Trickster= |caption = ' - Hmm. Seems like what we have here is a case of BULLSHIIIIT.' |title = Seer of Time|age = 13 (September 29, 1996) |screenname = |style = Has " -" as a prefix, uses perfect syntax as well as perfect grammar. Chooses not to use end punctuation. Later used to replace "o". |specibus = Scythekind |modus = Jenga, Array (current) |relations = Mom - Genetic Sister Zack Dravon - Moirail Shay Nguyen - Matesprit |home = Autumn's house. A simple and elegant, albeit large, old-fashioned home. (Michigan, USA) |planet = Land of Sight and Eternity |like = Dancing, Trolling, Music }} You are now AUTUMN BLACK, and you are THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. You are a fan of CLASSICAL MUSIC as well as 70s-80s MUSIC. You have a long-sleeved shirt depicting a slightly sadistic ALL-SEEING EYE. You believe this shows your love for CONSPIRACIES as well as your UNNATURAL CLAIRVOYANCE. You have been told that your "schtick" is GETTING OLD. If only you could TURN IT OFF. Eh, who do you think you're kidding? You would KEEP IT ON to annoy everyone. You have had this UNCANNY ABILITY since the RIPE AGE OF 10. You began to use this ABILITY as a MEANS OF TROLLING PEOPLE. You usually message RANDOM PEOPLE on PESTERCHUM and state their FULL NAME, SOCIAL SECURITY NUMBER, & ADDRESS. You take pleasure in watching people FLIP THE FUCK OUT. You have an ENCRYPTED ACCOUNT to avoid being DOXXED. Occasionally, you have an ACTUAL CONVERSATION with said RANDOM PERSON. You have actually made THREE FRIENDS by doing SUCH TROLLING, however they all find it hard to believe in your proclaimed OMNISCIENCE. You tend to tell people you are OMNISCIENT, when you know very well that you are not "ALL-KNOWING". You sometimes revisit the people you have TROLLED, AKA, your ACQUAINTANCES. Your hobbies include the AFOREMENTIONED TROLLING, VIOLINING, and BREAKDANCING. You are almost always on YOUR COMPUTER, playing SILLY GAMES or frequenting VIDEO-SHARING SITES. You once came across a COLLECTION OF VIDEO TUTORIALS on the SACRED ART OF BREAKDANCING. You soon learned the SACRED ART, and would send VIDEOS OF SUCH DANCES to your few friends. You own a VIOLIN, as well as a COLLECTION OF SHEET MUSIC. You consider yourself NOT TOO SHABBY at playing the beautiful INSTRUMENT. You sometimes EXPERIMENT WITH COOKING, but it is sort of cheating with your ABILITY to see the RESULT of any INGREDIENT you choose to use. You are HOMESCHOOLED, but you really only learn from browsing WIKIPEDIA daily. You always have a sort of SHIT-EATING GRIN plastered on your face, which is FITTING to say the least. You always have been very MISCHIEVOUS and SKETCHY. You care VERY DEEPLY about your HAIR, and choose to KEEP IT LONG as well as cut it YOURSELF. You live in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE with a MOTHER who is almost never home. Your MOTHER is a YOUNG WOMAN who many mistake to be YOUR SISTER. She is QUITE TRANSPARENT, but does take care of you TO THE BEST OF HER ABILITY. You use the SCYTHEKIND strife specibus, and your scythe is nothing particularly special, however you chose to name it "VERONA" after the brand of your VIOLIN. It is composed of a hard titanium. You really only learned how to use it when you first began your SBURB SESSION, it was originally displayed in a CASE above your COMPUTER DESK. You refuse to part with the weapon of much intrinsic value, and decide to PROTOTYPE it with any BETTER WEAPON you come across. Your home is a simple and elegant, albeit large, old-fashioned home. A veranda runs around the perimeter, sometimes you sit on the bench and ponder your existence while looking out at the desolate area. You have learned the concept, or reality, of the TROLLIAN QUADRANTS. To you, you feel that the QUADRANTS apply to HUMANS as well as TROLLS. You have a MATESPRIT and a MOIRAIL, both of which reside in your SMALL GROUP OF FRIENDS. You have a CALIGINOUS CRUSH on a certain TROLL, but you would never admit it. Your Pesterchum handle is cynicalOmniscience and you have a prefix, " -", before each of your sentences. Yu later get rid f yur prefix t type like this. Session Autumn began her session with her three friends previously mentioned. These friends include ZACK DRAVON, SHAY NGUYEN, and AARON JONES (who is also her genetic brother according to ectobiology). She was the LEADER of her session, guiding her friends with the use of her seering. Her session was a type of null session, which was most likely void. The session consisted of a Seer of Time, Thief of Space, Sylph of Void, and Rogue of Doom. Trivia Category:Human Category:Female